


Sucré

by mumu12221



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumu12221/pseuds/mumu12221
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul





	1. Chapter 1

金容仙很喜歡這裡，要是沒有這地方或許她會三餐不得溫飽、流落於街頭；自從六歲那年父親戰死，母親在無力照顧她的情況下，迫不得已只好將她送到這個修道院中，她很感激abbot*收留她，也很感謝修女的照顧，或許在懂得感恩的情況下，她應當要留下來成為這裡的一員，為神服務，照顧像她一樣的孩子。可是相比修道院外面的世界又是如此的精彩並具有吸引力，她無權選擇自己童年的生活，可未來的人生她想自己做主。

但她什麼也不會，每天在這不外乎就是打打雜，沒學到其他一技之長，離開這裡她又能拿什麼養活自己？

「妳可以去某個貴族或富翁家當女傭。」隔壁床的朴初瓏探過頭來道，這是她的室友也是最好的朋友，除了她們外這房間還有住四個孩子，現在早已進入夢鄉。

「那跟在這裡哪裡不一樣。」當女傭也沒多少自由的時間，一輩子也就那樣被困在華麗的大宅。

「不一樣。」朴初瓏的話讓金容仙從床上撐起頭，想聽聽差異，「說不定主人會看上妳的美貌，妳就變成情婦了；妳知道的，那些有錢人生性好色。」

「嘖！我還以為妳要講什麼有用的東西呢。」金容仙躺回枕頭，該死的階級制度，像她這樣的孤兒就只能待在底層，「我寧願洗衣服洗到手爛掉，也不要跟那種人有一腿。」

夜色又更暗了些，短暫閒聊後朴初瓏也跟著睡去，但她卻翻來覆去怎麼也睡不著，盯著窗外被雲遮去大半的月亮發楞，再三個月她就要１６歲，這意味著她得在離開亦或當修女中擇一，時間將近了，可她心中一點答案都沒有。

忽然一抹身影由上至下一閃而過，她緊張的奔至窗邊連鞋都來不及穿，攀著窗台膽怯的往下探頭，可沒看見她想像中的血腥畫面，下頭空無一物。

金容仙確定她沒看錯，她剛剛的確看到一個人影，身穿黑衣還有一頭對比的白長髮，心中的擔憂讓原本就失眠的她更加無法入睡，披上外套並拿起燭台，她決定下樓去確認。

在庭院裡頭走了一大圈，這連隻死老鼠都沒有，別說是這麼大一個死人了；「不是跳樓的話……，那麼人去哪了？」

她很確定修道院裡沒有那樣髮色的人，這個時間也不會有其他人來才是，至於小偷就更不可能了，這根本沒有值錢的東西。

「找我？」聲音出現的同時，金容仙手中的燭光也跟著熄滅，明明沒有風的。

來人從旁邊的石柱陰影中走出，一身黑色西服，在唯一光源的照亮下，銀白色的頭髮閃閃發亮，這就是她剛才看到的人沒錯。

隨著對方的靠近，金容仙看見了她的模樣，是個年輕女人，看上去年齡和自己相差無幾，皮膚白皙得像不可思議，身上的衣服明顯是用上乘的布料製成的。

「妳是誰？」金容仙向後退了一步，握緊手中的燭台，要是對方非善類，那她有自信應該可以打贏她，畢竟她看上去瘦巴巴弱不禁風的，而她可是每天都要提好幾桶水。

「吸血鬼。」

「什……什麼鬼？」金容仙的臉皺成一團，滿頭的問號。

「吸血鬼。」對方一臉正經地又說了一次。

「……哈哈哈哈，妳少開玩笑了，世界上才沒有吸血鬼呢。」金容仙呆了幾秒後放聲大笑，這人的腦袋怎麼了，幾歲了還相信這東西。

「那有可以從三樓以上跳下來毫髮無傷的人嗎？」她貼近金容仙，捏住方才熄滅的燭芯，「還有可以這麼做的。」

隨著她手指的離開，火光再次冒出；金容仙瞪著圓滾滾的雙眼，來回在蠟燭跟她之間來回看了好幾回，終於反應過來，張嘴就要大叫，可馬上被對方一掌擋下。

「噓，妳叫的話我就吸光妳的血。」她邪魅一笑，「妳不叫，我不殺妳；做得到嗎？」

金容仙顫抖著雙腿，現下她哪有選擇？只能點點頭。

對方也真的放開她，並向後站了些，拉起她的手，彎腰在手背上落下一吻，「美麗的小姐您好，我是文星伊；請問我有幸知道您的芳名嗎？」

「金……金容仙。」

「很適合呢。那容仙小姐，我們現在算是朋友了，不可以出賣朋友，妳今天見到我的事是秘密，不能告訴任何人。」文星伊向她行禮，「我很快會再度來拜訪您的，晚安。」

語畢，她轉身往庭院走去，縱身一躍上了屋頂，消失於月色之中。


	2. Chapter 2

可能是昨晚受到驚嚇，用盡了渾身的精力，金容仙一碰上床鋪便昏沉的一覺到天亮，整天她都在思考所發生的事，究竟屬於現實抑或只是過於逼真的一場夢罷了。

心不在焉的情況下，她幾乎花了比平常多兩個鐘頭的時間才完成所有工作，在晚餐過後她到圖書室中搬出了所有關於吸血鬼的書籍，從生理上的構造探討到嚇唬兒童的童話故事都有。

她列出了長長一串的清單，大蒜在廚房取得了，十字架、聖經、聖水在這個地方要拿到根本是輕而易舉，銀器她只找到一支湯匙，木樁的部分沒有，或許明天可以去撿根木頭削成；至於書中說得把頭砍下這件事，她辦不到。

不過有了這些應該就不必擔心了吧？

「這麼認真？」低沉的嗓音自身後響起，金容仙害怕的轉過頭，是她，今天她身穿白色襯衫和黑色西裝褲，領子處的領結別針上頭鑲著一顆不小的透亮紅寶石，踩著擦得發亮的黑皮鞋伴隨清晰的腳步聲步步逼近。

金容仙慌忙的轉頭，往桌上隨便抓了一個東西朝她舉起，但書中說的效果沒有如期出現，文星伊越過她倚在桌邊，絲毫不受影響。

「送大蒜當禮物？妳還真特別呢。」她嘲笑般的笑了笑，拿起她桌上的紙張，「妳還真殘忍，我們才剛認識妳就想殺了我？」

聽到她的話金容仙一瞠，低下了頭。

她的確沒做什麼傷天害理的事，至少她是沒有聽或見聞的；但自己居然就因為對方自稱是吸血鬼，又有些難以解釋的能力，就想殺了她。這麼看來惡劣一方的貌似是自己。

「不用查了，我來告訴妳吧。首先是大蒜，用在料理裡我挺喜歡的，但在接吻對象嘴裡就不行；其次是這裡盛產的三寶，我如果會怕，那我就不會出現在這了；再來銀製湯匙，一看就沒用吧；木樁的話，如果妳扎得夠深或者刺到重要器官，或許可行；最後是砍頭，我想這樣大部分的東西都會死才是。」

「對不起……」意識到自己錯誤的金容仙羞愧不已，雙手緊扣著沒臉抬頭。

「沒事的，人類對我們的偏見，我已經習慣了。」文星伊用食指挑起金容仙的下巴，使她與自己對視，「相比於無用的言語道歉，不如妳答應我一個請求吧。」

金容仙盯著她淺灰色的眼眸，發現自己竟然無法移開視線，她從沒在任何人身上見過這種顏色的瞳仁，雖說是灰色可一點也不黯淡，就像她的髮色及月一般潔亮，「什麼請求？」

「讓我飲用一次妳的血液。」文星伊的視線往下，那迷人的頸部線條之下，她可以聞到，那香甜的血液正在滾滾流動著，令她饞涎欲滴，「妳不會感覺到痛的。我保證。」

「我拒絕的話，妳會對我怎麼樣？」她很害怕，剛才在書中讀到關於吸血鬼殘暴的內容浮現在腦中。

「那就只能放棄了，我不會強制吸血。」

昨天加上今天，她跟文星伊的相處還不到半個鐘頭，可她卻莫名的覺得自己得已信任她，「那會對我有影響嗎？」

「基本上是不會，如果沒有過度飲用導致妳貧血的話。」

「妳不會那麼做吧？」

文星伊微笑搖頭。

「那好吧。」金容仙咬牙閉眼，握緊著拳將頭往右側，讓出一些空間，隨後便聽見文星伊離開桌子的聲音。

她彎下腰扶著金容仙的後腦，在她的頸間嗅了嗅，「妳的味道真好聞。」

耳邊的低沉溫柔嗓音讓金容仙感到害臊，她抓緊裙襬，身為吸血鬼的文星伊一定也發覺她的心跳加速了。

溫熱的氣息打在肌膚上，接著能感受到兩個硬物抵上，想像中的疼痛並沒有出現，取而代之的是柔嫩唇瓣的觸碰，她能感受到文星伊在吸吮她的頸子，但沒有絲毫的不適，這使她也漸漸的放下警惕，也開始享受這還有點舒適的觸碰。

文星伊適時的把持住自己，停止了飲用，鬆開金容仙前還伸舌舔了下吸吮的地方，惹得她一陣哆嗦。

「妳果然……很美味呢。」她鬆開金容仙站直身子，用拇指抹去唇上的血液，又再珍惜似的舔去。

金容仙撫上自己的脖子，沒有摸到書中說的兩個大孔。

「不會太明顯的。」文星伊從口袋掏出一個圓扁盒遞給她。

金容仙拿在手上瞧了瞧，上頭刻著月亮的精緻圖樣，打開才發現原來裡頭是一面鏡子；她朝頸部照去，剛才被吸血的地方有些泛紅，至於兩個孔洞十分微小，比起被吸血的咬痕，用吻痕來形容還較為貼切。

這只要說是蚊蟲叮咬就能混淆過去。她放心的闔上鏡子還給文星伊，但對方沒有伸手要接的意思。

「我今天獲得了很棒的禮物，妳也該有。」

金容仙看著手中精緻的鏡子，這絕對是哪個高級工匠做的上乘品，要價應該不斐，「這太貴重了，我不能……」

話還沒說完文星伊覆上她的手掌，讓她將鏡子握起，「收下吧，銅製品罷了。」

金容仙本想再說什麼，可文星伊又再度開口：「我要走了，妳也別看這些沒用的書了，快去睡吧，晚安。」

「嗯，晚安。」她看著文星伊走向窗邊，看來是不打算讓她拒絕這個禮物，「我會好好珍惜的，謝謝妳。」

「我也謝謝妳。」文星伊從窗往外跳下，這次金容仙沒有跑到窗邊，而是笑著闔上書本。

這點高度才摔不死吸血鬼呢。


	3. Chapter 3

自從那日之後的每個寂夜，金容仙總會望著她初次一閃而過的那扇窗，但整整兩週過去她所期盼的身影從未出現。

或許她們再也不會再見了，記得書中有寫道吸血鬼屬不死之身，又有超乎凡人的能力，因此受到大眾的懼怕，自古以來一直都有獵殺、處決吸血鬼的傳言，雖然她不知道人們抓到的是否為真的吸血鬼，也不知道強大的吸血鬼有沒有必要閃躲人類。可從大眾就目前對這個物種的存實，抱著未知的情況來看，他們真的隱匿的挺好，也應該有盡量減少及避免與人類接觸。

她除了什麼不能殺死吸血鬼外，對文星伊一無所知。

那天應該試著問她一些問題的。

現在僅剩頸上那近乎復原的痕跡，和懷裡那透著金屬冰涼的銅鏡還記錄著這份奇幻的際遇了。

「唉……」將最後一口麵包吞下，又嘆了一口氣。

「怎麼？聽妳嘆氣好多天了。」朴初瓏終於忍不住提問，這一週左右總聽到她嘆氣外，還時常魂不守舍的。

「欸？我有嗎？」朴初瓏點頭，金容仙想了想，這事聽上去荒唐不已，說了也沒人會信，只好編個理由搪塞過去，「就想不到離開這後要怎麼辦，所以有些煩惱，沒事啦。」

說出口後金容仙也才想到，這才應該是她現在要煩惱的事，在她心心念念盼望吸血鬼再度出現的時候，距離開的期限又更近了些。

她試著讓自己打起精神，每天都用全力做該做的事，但夜深人靜時依舊不自覺盼向窗外。

她翻來覆去怎麼也無法入眠，習慣性的又將鏡子給拿出，沒想到它正散發著潔白的光芒，金容仙揉揉眼睛確認自己沒有看錯，趕忙翻身下床跑到窗邊探頭一望。

果然是她。

文星伊一身黑衣及軍靴站在庭院仰著頭，在看見金容仙後朝她招了招手，並展開雙臂；金容仙一副不可置信的表情，先是指自己又指了下方，這裡可是三樓欸！

文星伊點頭，並又朝她招了一次手。

算了，就信她一次。

金容仙牙一咬踏上窗台，在躍出前還先遮住自己的嘴，避免叫聲驚動其他人；在她失重落下的那刻文星伊也跟著跳起，伸出右手在空中環住她的腰，將她撈入懷中一同落地。

「好久不見。」

「嗯，久到我以為再也不會見到妳了。」金容仙緊捏著她的衣服，看上去就像還沒從方才跳樓的驚嚇中回復，但實際上她只是想再這樣多維持一會兒。

「抱歉。」文星伊摸了摸她的頭安撫，往後退開一些伸手撥開金容仙的頭髮，她頸子上的傷口已經完全復原了。

發現對方的視線落點是在脖子的金容仙，有些不悅的拍掉文星伊的手，用手掌蓋住上次的吸血處，「妳不會是來找我吸血的吧？」

「嗯。」

「呀！我是什麼血袋嗎？平常見不著妳，只有妳餓了才來找我？」她沒想到文星伊這麼乾脆的就直接承認，不小心太激動，罵完才發現自己聲音太大，遮著嘴緊張的四處張望。

「不是那個意思，可我現在真的需要妳的血，一些就好。」

「妳休想，我不會再給妳我的血了。」金容仙拿下被她掛在胸前的鏡子塞回文星伊手中，隨後一拳打在她的左肩，「滾！離我遠一點，不要再出現了。」

拳頭打到文星伊身上時，她手中的鏡子也跟著掉落，她不語低頭看著摔開的圓盒及裂了一道的鏡面，「嗯，我知道了。」

文星伊蹲下撿起鏡子，轉身離開；但這次她沒有用超乎常人的方式，而是一步步的走向大門。

金容仙看著她的背影，總覺得不太對勁；隨著遮著月的雲飄散，在月光的照耀下才終於看清，血液正順著文星伊的左手滴答的落下，但由於她穿的是黑色，從外觀無法看出來。

她舉起自己的拳頭一瞧，上頭也沾染著一些腥紅。

想都沒想的跑到文星伊面前將她攔下，由下至上掃視一番，才終於在她的左胸上方找到液體的出處，「妳飲用我的血會復原，是嗎？」

文星伊沒有回話，只是看著她；她說過的，不會強制吸血，用這種方式也算是逼迫的一種。

「是我自願的。」她將頭髮全都撥至另一側，像上次那般側著頭，「快點啊。」

虛弱的吸血鬼在受到邀請後終究忍不住的露出尖牙咬上，香甜血液入口的那刻，患處的疼痛瞬間減緩，活力也逐漸湧入體內；雖說她現在迫切的需要力量，但文星伊還是忍下慾望，在離金容仙可失血的底線還有一大段時就停了下來，在唇要離開前還在吸血處輕吻。

要是說上次的舔舐是挑逗，那麼這回的親吻便即為溫柔和感激。

飲用量不多的文星伊無法迅速的恢復，放開金容仙後扶著一旁的牆坐下歇息。

「妳看起來有話要說，但先等等吧。」

聽她這麼說金容仙將想問的話吞了下去，也跟著蹲下，伸手想解開文星伊的扣子看看傷口的嚴重程度，可這也被文星伊一把抓住阻攔。

「想脫我衣服也別急，再等等。」她捏住金容仙圓潤的臉頰，「在神的地盤上怎麼能這麼做呢？修女小姐。」

「才不是那樣！而且我也不是修女。」看她會開玩笑，那狀況應該沒太糟了，金容仙從她手裡拿回鏡子，在她身邊坐下，「又讓妳吸了一次血，所以妳要再把這個給我。」

文星伊揚起一邊嘴角笑了笑表示同意，閉上眼睛休息。

金容仙安靜的待在一旁，看著吸血鬼的側顏，看上去潔白得宛如毫無溫度般的膚色，高挺的鼻子，尖銳的下巴曲線；看來書上說吸血鬼長得好看這點是正確的。

十幾分鐘過去，宛如陶瓷雕像的吸血鬼緩緩睜眼，偷看的人也迅速的移開視線。

文星伊站起身，活動了下受傷的左臂，雖然還沒完全恢復，但這也不成問題了。

「願意跟我去個地方嗎？」她朝地上的金容仙伸出右手，「妳有想問的可以在那問我，妳想脫我衣服也可以在那脫。」

金容仙沒有握她的手，而是自己站了起來，「好，走吧！還有……我才沒要脫妳衣服！」


	4. Chapter 4

文星伊用一隻右手抱起了金容仙，就算另一隻手的傷尚未痊癒也無妨，一個女孩的重量用一隻手就綽綽有餘，她們輕快的在屋頂上跳躍移動，這是金容仙初次發現自己恐高。畢竟平日她也沒什麼機會到危險的高處，沒感受過這離開地面的恐懼感，她將臉埋進文星伊的肩頭，雙手相扣緊緊地扣住她的脖子，根本不敢抬起頭來看看自己究竟要被帶去哪。

「到了。」文星伊踏上地面後將金容仙放下，她這才敢睜開雙眼，映入眼簾的是一幢壯麗的莊園建築，深灰色的磚牆上頭攀上了不少荊棘藤蔓，精細的金屬窗花，屋頂上頭還有惡魔石像，看上去充滿恐怖氣氛，一般人見狀絕對不會靠近，而這正也是文星伊的目的。

一站到門前，大門便自動敞開歡迎她們的到來，她跟著文星伊的腳步踏入，裡頭被照耀得明亮，和外觀的陰森簡直天壤之別；深紅底色及金色花紋的地毯，白色木質雕花的牆面，仰頭一看上頭還有一盞金色的水晶吊燈，金容仙驚訝的闔不上嘴，回過神來才發現文星伊已經走上樓梯。

她迅速跟上，來到一扇門外時一個穿著西裝的男人走了過來，恭敬地向文星伊鞠躬，「主人，歡迎您歸來，請問需要為您和這位女士準備什麼嗎？」

「茶跟一些點心。」

「好的，馬上為您送來。」

「啊……請問有藥跟紗布嗎？」在男人正要轉身離去時金容仙問道，可對方露出疑惑的神情。

「那個不用。」文星伊擺了擺手讓他離開，拉著金容仙進房，原本黑暗的房間在她們進入的同時亮起燈光，文星伊走向沙發示意她坐下。

向後躺進柔軟的沙發中徹底放鬆身體，幾天的戰場生活不免讓不死之身也有些疲憊。

金容仙站在對面的沙發前遲遲沒有坐下，緊盯著文星伊的肩頭，剛剛的失血量跟她虛弱的樣子實在無法讓她不在意，躊躇一會兒後還是無法放下心來，朝文星伊走去一邊的膝蓋跪上沙發，彎下腰解著她的鈕扣。

文星伊對她的舉動感到吃驚，一動也不動地任由她解開一顆顆的釦子，拉開她的衣服。

金容仙仔細地端詳並小心的用手觸碰著，文星伊潔白的肩膀的雖是佈滿血跡，可卻沒有傷口。

「是吧？我去把衣服換了。」文星伊拉過金容仙在她身上的手，讓她在身旁坐下，自己則往一旁的浴室走去；文星伊看向鏡中的自己，好在他們的體溫本來就比較低，不然現在一定是面紅耳赤的模樣。本以為自己可以把這單純的笨女孩逗著玩的，沒想到現在居然是自己在害羞……

方才的男人端著兩杯茶及一盤餅乾進來，在他出去後，金容仙好奇的在房裡左看右看，這房間雖說奢華但不浮誇，比他們六個人一起住的還大好多倍，就連床看上去都格外柔軟舒適。

「吸血鬼不睡棺材的。」文星伊不知何時已經換好衣服站在沙發那，金容仙這才意識到自己正盯著人家的床發呆，裝作沒事般的又擺擺頭看看其他東西才走回去坐下。

「妳是不是要問我什麼？」

金容仙開心的咬著餅乾，聽到提醒才想到自己本來是有問題要問的，「對了，妳的傷勢怎麼一回事？妳不是吸血鬼嗎？你們也會流血？」

「戰爭。吸血鬼是很好的戰力，我們為了換取身分的隱藏，被要求上戰場。當然，一般的人類並不知情。」

聽見戰爭二字，金容仙的臉色明顯的變糟；她想起了父親，雖然在記憶裡已經十分模糊了，身邊大部分的孩子都一樣是因為戰爭而失去了家人，她恐懼、憤怒並厭惡這個詞彙。

「之後……還得去嗎？」

「不知道。收到徵招就得去。」文星伊無奈的笑，她討厭殺人，可她已經忘了在戰場上短短幾天內，她的雙手奪去了多少條人命；發現女孩的臉色越來越沉重，文星伊摸摸她的頭，「我可是吸血鬼呢。沒那麼容易死，不用擔心。」

「沒那麼容易死，那也還是會死啊……」她低著頭，用彷彿是喃喃自語般的音量說道。

「有妳在，我就不會有事的。妳看剛才我吸過妳的血之後不就好了嗎？」文星伊是笑著說的，她對死亡經看開，她活得夠久了，沒什麼遺憾或值得掛念的，一死也無妨。

那之後金容仙又對文星伊問了很多問題，她不想要再像前幾天那樣後悔，想把所有好奇的問題都找到答案，最後是因為文星伊必須得在天亮前把她送回去，這才停下了她的訪談。

「等等，我想再問一個問題。」文星伊將她送到修道院庭院，正打算離開時又被叫住，她點頭同意，金容仙捏著手指小心翼翼地開口，「我……還可以再見到妳嗎？」

「妳想的話，會的。」

**Author's Note:**

> abbot:修道院長


End file.
